I'll Distract You
by Katie Jane
Summary: When Haruka and Usagi's relationships break down, will a new one rise from the ashes? Ruka/Usa. M for language/violence. No smut, but lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_I love the Haruka/Michiru pairing, so please don't eat me for breaking them up! And I'm even more sorry for making Michiru a bitch… But you know o.o Someone has to be the badguy. I mean girl._

_I do love Haruka/Michiru, but I'm actually pretty fond of the Haruka/Usagi pairing too. Don't ask me how I suddenly got back into Sailor Moon, I don't know either xD_

_Anyway, I don't own the characters etc etc blah blah you know how it goes. On to my first Haruka/Usagi fic!_

* * *

"Isn't there anything I can do to make this right?"

The words echoed in Haruka's head. Michiru had sounded so sincere – she'd really sounded sorry this time. But in the heat of the moment, Haruka had just stormed out of her lovers apartment. That had been last night – it was now 11.00am. She was late for school, and hadn't rung in to say she'd be away. She was in her yellow Ferrari. She had been driving all night, and had only recently pulled over by a café to grab a coffee. Sipping the hot drink through the plastic top, she leant on her steering wheel. Michiru had been unfaithful many times before, but Haruka had always taken her back, even when she didn't quite believe the sea-senshi's apologies and promises of future faithfulness. This time she'd stormed out before she could be seduced. She knew somewhere inside that Michiru was using her for the apartment and her convenience. She knew that the woman had long since stopped loving her. Maybe in the beginning it had been love, but that had faded along with their warrior lives. There was no passion between them anymore.

But despite all that, Haruka knew that by that evening they'd have made up and be lovers the same as ever. And that annoyed her, but she was powerless against it.

"Haruka-san!" A cheerful voice called. Haruka looked around, seeing Usagi standing on the sidewalk beside the passenger door. "What are you doing here? Isn't you apartment on the other side of town?" Haruka regarded the blonde-haired girl silently for a moment. Usagi more often than not had her hair in a pony-tail now, and rarely had them in her odango's of old. That wasn't the only change. Mamoru had left for the US, and Usagi was alone in their apartment. She was in her last year of high school, and had already been offered a place at one of the leading colleges. Haruka didn't quite have to force her smile. Usagi always made her want to smile.

"Unless you've moved within the last week then I'm pretty sure yours is also on the other side of town, Usagi-chan." Haruka teased.

"Mou..! Haruka-san!" Usagi pouted, an echo of her younger, more childish self. "This café does the best walnut cake in town." Usagi admitted, blushing. There was one thing that definitely hadn't changed. She still ate enough to fill up seven people. Haruka couldn't help laughing, despite herself.

"Well then, go and get your cake to take away and I'll give you a lift home." Haruka offered. Usagi beamed, and then ran inside the café. Haruka sighed in the silence left behind, feeling oddly like she'd been plunged into a bucket of cold water. It always felt warmer when Usagi was around.

Once again left to her own thoughts, Haruka sighed and leant back into her seat. Glancing back, her eyes caught on Michiru's sketchpad. Reaching back, Haruka checked that Usagi was still leaning over the café counter and then pulled the sketchpad onto her lap. Opening it, she skipped a few blank pages and came straight to the picture of her. The first one Michiru had drawn, of Haruka in blue, being rustled by the wind. Taking only a moment to recall the innocence of their first encounter, she flipped the page. It was a picture of a muscular man with big eyes. The next was of Seiya. Many followed that, all different kinds of men. Haruka knew that Michiru had slept with every one of them. It made her wonder why Michiru would leave the sketchpad lying around in her car. Maybe she wanted to see how far she could push before Haruka lost it? Closing the sketchbook, Haruka tossed it haphazardly into the backseat foot well.

"Haruka-san, am I allowed to eat in your car?" Usagi asked, her arms full of boxes of cake.

"I think I can let it pass for you, Kitten." Haruka teased with a smile. Usagi grinned and leapt into the front seat, opening a box and lifting a plastic fork from inside. Haruka released the hand-break and sped away.

* * *

_A teeny taster chappie. I've started on the second, but no promises for when it'll be! Hope you enjoyed this, please review ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two! Have fun!_

* * *

"Haruka-san?" Usagi asked suddenly, swallowing a mouthful of cake and shutting the box.

"What is it, Kitten?" Haruka asked, glancing at the blonde-haired girl before focussing back on her driving.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"At the arcade, you mean?" Haruka asked, risking another glance at Usagi to see the nostalgic smile on her face.

"Yeah. I thought my heart would stop when I saw you – I thought you were so handsome! I was so desperate to talk to you. And then you played with Mina and me, on the driving game? You totally wiped the floor with us! It was amazing." Usagi said, voice full of amazement and wonder. Haruka felt herself blushing, then cursed herself for it. She hardly ever blushed. Why now?!

"But you thought I was a man then, Usagi-chan." She pointed out reasonably, trying to rationalise the blush off her face.

"But it's the same feeling whether a man or a woman. I think I would have fallen in love with Mamo-chan even if he was a girl. Maybe he'd understand better if he was." She said, suddenly sounding bitter. Haruka didn't miss it.

"Did something happen?" She asked. She dearly wanted to get a good look at the long-haired girl, but all she could do was glance once more. Usagi was looking at the cake boxes in her lap. Surprisingly, though, she pushed them away instead of eating them.

"Mamo-chan is staying there for another two years." Usagi said, and shoved the boxes from her lap. When Haruka looked at her again, there was a disgusted expression on her face.

"Did you try to tell him you didn't want him to?" Haruka ventured quietly.

"I did tell him." Usagi replied, clenching her hands on her lap. "But… But he said that he had to do this and that I was already used to being without him so a little longer wouldn't hurt." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Wow." Haruka whistled. "But don't think that making him a girl would get rid of the problem." Reminded of Michiru, Haruka also wrinkled her nose.

"Uh… Haruka-san, did something to you too?" Usagi asked. Haruka sighed.

"I found Michiru cheating on me again." Haruka admitted. Usagi stared at her.

"Again?! But it's only been a week since the last time!" Usagi said disbelievingly.

"I know that." Haruka said, sighing. She unconsciously pressed harder on the accelerator. The responsive car sped up at once. Usagi sat back in her seat to save craning her neck against the force, but didn't feel unsafe at all.

"So… What are you going to do this time?" Usagi asked uncertainly. She'd tried to talk her friend out of going back to Michiru before, but hadn't managed to convince her.

"I don't know. I haven't been home yet." Haruka sighed, easing off the gas. They stopped at a traffic light.

"Then… Are you going to go home?" Usagi asked quietly. Haruka turned to face her, looking confused.

"What else can I do?" She asked. Usagi was blushing.

"You could kick her out… Or you could… come and stay with me for a while." Usagi said slowly.

"Come and… What?" Haruka asked, eyes wide. Blushing further, Usagi fumbled with her own hands.

"I… I mean that Mamo-chan has been away and even though Rei-chan and the others come to stay sometimes it's sort of lonely and I… I mean I… Never mind. Forget I mentioned it." Usagi mumbled.

"No, I don't want to forget you mentioned it, Usagi-chan. What about Mamoru-san, you don't think he'll mind? He knows I'm bisexual." Haruka found herself blushing for the second time that morning and again inwardly cursed herself. Was she really considering staying with Usagi..?

"He doesn't care at all. And even if he did, he's in the US. There's nothing he can do about it and he doesn't look to be coming home any time soon anyway." Usagi said, glancing at Haruka, who was still staring at her with an open mouth. "Uh… The light's green, Haruka-san."

With a few choice swearwords, Haruka sped away from the light. She didn't even spare a thought to being thankful that there was no-one behind her.

* * *

The rest of the journey went silently. As they came close to Usagi's apartment, she began picking up the cake boxes at her feet, knowing the cake would be destroyed but not caring at all.

"I guess I'll… See you some time?" Usagi ventured as Haruka pulled up the handbrake but didn't turn off the engine. She really did want the older girl to stay with her, but Haruka was obviously not keen. If she was, she'd at least have turned off the engine…

"Usagi-chan." Haruka said. Usagi looked up hopefully. "Can I come in… For a while..?" She asked awkwardly. Usagi beamed at her, and Haruka once again blushed. She cursed yet again.

"Please do come in, Haruka-san!" She said cheerfully, and Haruka silently turned off the engine and got out the car. She slammed the door, waited for Usagi to slam her own, and locked it. She followed, again in silence, as Usagi led her up to an apartment building. Together they ascended several flights of concrete steps, passing apartment door after apartment door. Just when Haruka was wondering how many flights they'd climbed, Usagi stopped. She balanced the boxes in one hand and on her hip, and then extracted the key from her pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open. Entering, she kicked off her shoes and headed to the kitchen to put down her boxes. Standing in the foot-well, Haruka hesitated. The door clicked shut behind her.

She'd been to Usagi's apartment many times when Mamoru was there, and many more after he'd left, but it was still strange. This time, she knew if she passed the threshold then she'd be staying. Usagi soon returned, noticing the grave look on Haruka's face.

"Haruka-san, you aren't coming in..?" She asked. Haruka stared at her intently for several long moments.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked quietly, seriously. Usagi quickly realised this was her last chance to back out of this potential relationship. With the most sincere smile she'd felt in a long time, Usagi answered cheerfully.

"I'd really like for you to come in, Haruka-san!"

* * *

_So there we are. The beginning of a relationship? I think so. They're too cute a couple for me to resist 3 Hope you liked it ^^_


End file.
